Exon Civil War
Anything but Civil The Exon Civil War was a conflict that escalated into a full out multi front war against Exon loyalists and the Exon Liberation Army. The war resulted in heavy casualties and damage to civilian infrastructure which resulted in Exon seeking new territory in Andromeda to help pay for the expenses. The war was known for the clashing of some of the heaviest, most veteran divisions of its time. Beginning The Exon Civil War started after Noah 'Chavam being reelected for another term for office in Exon. Noah 'Chavam was known for pushing equal rights for former covenant species as well as pushing for economic reform and civilian stability for the outer colonies as opposed to bolstering support and wealth for the inner colonies of the USSR. Exon Liberation Army The Exon Liberation Army is founded under Augustus Megnsk, who in the beginning was unknown and spread mass confusion among the Exon command structure as he worked as a double agent of sorts. Megnsk's true intention were made after the Exon Loyalists won over the Capital world. Megnsk now remains illusive and adamant that he will make a stronger sovereign faction. Beliefs * The Exon people fought too hard for it to shell out equal rights to species that were trying to kill them. Exon is for Exon citizens. * Exon should worry about increasing the economy of inner colonies as they were the ones present and helped Exon and the USSR from the beginning. * Penal Battalions should remain in service. * Exon should go to war with the Turians, finish what they started. * Exon should spearhead an assault against NUNs aggression. Exon Red Army The Exon Red Army is the military of the Exon Loyalists, they are with Noah 'Chavam and the former leader of Exon Thel. Beliefs * Certain Covenant species fought just as hard for Exon Independence as humans. They deserve equal rights as well as after service pension like humans. * While beliefs are varied amongst the ERA but its generally believed that the entire USSR should benefit instead of just the Exon worlds. * Penal Battalions should be replaced by the Droid legions. * Exon should expand into Andromeda and stay close to its allies. * NUNs should be dealt with eventually, later then sooner as it would end badly for everyone. Important Battles Battle of Jacinto - One of the largest aerial engagements against a single carrier ever. The famed Sulaco was heavily damaged but was miraculously saved after a last ditch effort by its crew to ensure its saftey and get it back into the air. Also know as "The Great Miridiem Turkey Shoot" as the Sulaco and its pilots are credited with a legendary 738 aerial kills and 231 ground targets destroyed in under 40 hours. Exon Red Army Victory Battle of New Odessa - A crushing Red Army defeat. The Exon Liberation Army attacked and used the factories of New Odessa to produce the new "Armageddon Tank" which featured nearly unpenetrable armor. It took until August of 2579 to retake. This resulted in low armor numbers for the Red Army throughout the war. The Red Army suffered heavy casualties. Battle of Venezia - After the Exon Liberation Army attacked and managed to take Venezia, the war was in the ELA's favor. Venezia was Exon's best production as well as economy driving war prior to the war. Noah himself was captured during the battle but managed to escape after a mysterious group of PMCs rescued him. Noah vowed to return. The Veteran (ERA) 13th Motorized Guards' numbers were cut in half and the rest imprisoned in war camps. It was this that changed Exon's views on cruel punishment in work camps. Battle of New Moscow - It was at this moment that Exon managed to fully rid ELA presence on Exon itself. Megnsk was able to escape however during the chaos. With Exon safe, the ERA focused their efforts on retaking Venezia. Second Battle of Venezia - With the return of the Red Army, partizan groups of Venezia sabotaged ELA supplies as the ERA pushed in and retook the cities. After a pricey space battle for the ELA they retreated to Eayn, the homeworld of the jackals. Many ERA captives were rescued from camps. Systems Alliance Intervention - Currently in progress as of 2580. Battle of Eayn - Currently in progress as of 2580. Andromeda - Classified Important Figures Noah 'Chavam - Spent nearly 2 years of his time personally leading troops from the front after the Battle of Odessa due to generals working as double agents for the ELA. As the leader of Exon, he has lead his loyalists through these dark times that would see the galaxy torn apart arround them and managed to keep it mostly an Exon affair. Corpsman "Cracker" - Although young and quite scrawny for a Sangheili of his age, he is a prominant figure of the Exon Red Army. He was taken captive during the darker days of the war by the Exon Liberation Army. Before hand he managed to save an untold ammount of Red Army casualties to the evacuation ships before being taken prisoner with some of his comrades. He was liberated during the Second Battle of Venezia and transfered to the controversial "Project Apollo" as an alternative to battle. He has moderate PTSD which masks much of his personality. Sukhoi Moskvin - The adoptive parent of Corpsman Cracker, he's as old as Exon. A sort of posterboy for the Exon Red Army recruitment propaganda. The man is known for his ability to keep up with super soldiers in terms of skill despite not having augmentations of any kind. He went on a warpath after his adopted son was captured. Category:Exon Category:USSR Category:Events